A New Beginning: The Teen Years
by Jamie Blue Eyes
Summary: Well guys this is where all the American Pie magic started The gang from Great Falls is in Junior High. I hope you enjoy all your favourite characters from the movie as they find out how tough Junior High can be. I promise you'll die laughing.
1. Junior High

A NEW BEGINNING  
  
It was a sunny Monday morning 7:30. There were no clouds lurking in the blue sky. Summer vacation was over in the quiet town of Great Falls. It had been a quiet summer, most of the teenagers left town with their folks to live up the holidays, but now School was back and slowly the teens had returned to their roots. It was the first day back at school and the streets were lined with parked cars. The black Station Wagon pulled onto the curb outside of East Great Falls High.  
  
Mr Levinstein turned his head to Jim and Kevin who were sitting in the backseat. "Now are you boys sure you don't want me to drop you a little closer to the school?"  
  
"No." Jim blurted throwing his arms up. "Here is just fine, were meeting Oz here anyway." Jim lied not wanting to hurt his Fathers feelings.  
  
"Are you sure son? What about you Kevin?" Eugene asked raising his bushy eyebrows. "It could be, kind of cool."  
  
Kevin was fumbling for his seat belt trying to rip it off. "No, that's okay Mr Levinstein. Were just gonna hang a bit. Besides Oz is waiting for us" Kevin played along.  
  
"Well Dad thanks for the ride, I'll see you later." Jim and Kevin jumped out of the car and made their way to the curb. Not giving his Dad another chance of letting him humiliate both of them in front of the whole school. What kind of Dad would do something like that on his sons first day of junior high. Eugene poked his head through the window fixing up his prescribed silver glasses. "Keep it real homies."  
  
Jim rolled his eyes and Kevin bit his tongue trying not to laugh. "Okay Dad we'll catcha later." Jim groaned pulling his cheap, bulky bag over his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks for the lift Mr Levinstein." Kevin waved.  
  
Eugene waved goodbye to his son and Kevin, turned the key into the ignition and drove down the street.  
  
"Man no offense, but Jim your Dad can kind of.. be annoying sometimes."  
  
Jim shook his head annoyed at his Father. "Yeah I know Kev, sometimes I wish he would just lay off the cool act.It really doesn't suit a man in his fourties."  
  
Both teenagers walked across the oval getting caught up in the excitement of teens running wild. Summer was over and it was back to another year of school, but this time it was different they were juniors.  
  
Kevin smiled as a group of senior girls skipped past giggling to them selves. "Oh wow, damn I need to get myself a girlfriend." Kevin whined straightening the collar of his black waist jacket.  
  
"I'm with you there Kev, but it's so hard to talk to them." Jim sighed keeping up the pace with his shorter black haired friend, while having a perve at any female in her teens that walked by. Kevin and Jim had been friends since Grade School. There was never a moment when they weren't there for each other. Somehow they had both managed to stay close so far through High School.  
  
"Gentlemen, how are we this delightful morning." Came a familiar voice from behind them.  
  
"Hey Finch, how was your summer in Paris?" Jim and Kevin asked turning on their heel to face their old chum.  
  
Paul Finch was a lanky, charming young sixteen year old. He wore a red plain t-shirt with black trousers down to his bare ankles, wearing sandals. "Other then Stiffler bombing my front porch with eggs last weekend it was quite exquisite.  
  
Kevin shrugged his shoulder looking confused. "I got the Stiffler part, but how did you like your vacation?" Jim looked bewildered also.  
  
Finch shook his head muttering to himself then looked up. "It was an awesome holiday."  
  
The three teenagers were standing in the middle of the oval, the large red and white main building standing tall in front of them. Groups of teens walked passed chatting to them selves. "Oh okay." Jim laughed straightening his short black hair. "That's cool."  
  
"What part me having my porch bombarded with flying eggs or you finally understanding my new intellectual way of speaking?" Finch grinned seeing the desperate fight back from Jim who stuffed his hands deep in his brown baggy trousers looking dumfounded.  
  
"What. no.I meant your holiday", Jim managed looking at Kevin for support. "Anyway what's with you speaking like that you sound like my Dad?" Kevin and Jim asked laughing their heads off.  
  
Finch just stared at the two of them rolling his eyes. "Ah laugh if you will, but I met a girl named Katherine this summer and she awakened my horizons to new and greater things."  
  
"Holy shit man did you screw her?" Kevin asked with anticipation.  
  
"No I did not Kevin, there are more important things in life then scoring with a girl."  
  
"Yeah like scoring with a dude, ay shit break." Stiffer emerged from behind a tree wearing a blue vest and silver pants. "Fuck man, get your head outta the books, take your hands off your dick and maybe you might actually get laid." He laughed at his own joke.  
  
"Shit Stiffler, you scared us." Jim whined walking with the rest of his buddies away from Steven Stiffler.  
  
Stiffler ran in front of them blocking their tracks. "Jim you fucken pussy have you looked in the mirror lately? Your face could scare away the dead."  
  
"Leave Jim alone Stiffler." Kevin stepped forward balling his fists ready for a fight. "Pick on someone else shit head."  
  
Stiffler took a step back and raised his arms in defense. "Hey, settle down bitch I wouldn't wanna make you cry." Then he turned on his Nike sneakers. "Catcha round fuckers", and ran off bowling through teenagers huddled together in small groups with a lot of groans until he disappeared from view through the double doors of Great Falls High.  
  
Jim took a long breath happy to see Stiffler leave. "Thanks Kev, but you know I could of taken him." They began walking in union talking about their summer vacation.  
  
"So anyway Finch what was this girl of yours like?" Kevin asked keen to know all about Finches love life considering he didn't have one.  
  
The three teenagers pushed their way through the double doors, walking into the ground floor of the two story building. Slowly they made their way climbing the stairs to the top floor. Different colored lockers were lining down the endless corridor. Teachers were waiting in classrooms impatiently for their students to arrive while the teenagers chatted amongst themselves running through the corridor causing havoc. Jim, Kevin and Finch were surrounded in the chaos of teenagers marching to their designated lockers.  
  
Finch turned his head away from two jocks that were picking on a skinny boy with spiky red hair. One of the two pulled the kids underwear over his head and slapped each other a high five. Poor Sherman. He thought, before he answered Kevin who was becoming impatient. "Well my fellow companions, I met Katherine in Paris she taught me many things, like poetry and the arts of Shakespeare."  
  
"Who?" Kevin asked scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Shakespeare gentleman, he is a great English writer in the late sixteen hundreds. He wrote the tragic love story of Romeo and Juliet, and the courage's Hamlet." Finch held his hands to his chest and sighed.  
  
Jim and Kevin looked absolutely stunned, Finch used to be one of the guys, but now he was acting like such a grown up. "Hey man who ever, what ever she did to make you this way you gotta snap out of it before the dance on Friday night or you'll have no chance of scoring with a chick." Jim grabbed Finch by his shoulders and shook him. "Wake up man."  
  
Finch simply shrugged Jim off taking a few steps back. "Jim a woman is a lot like a flower; their petals don't sprout until their old enough to bloom. And most of these girls my friends are no where near matured enough to be a respectable woman." He talked with such grace and maturity that Finch smiled at himself.  
  
The three teens walked to a cluster of green lockers Jim and Kevin were staring at the girls strolling past them. Oz was leaning on one of the green lockers with his arms crossed over his chest. Chris Ostreicher was a tall, athletic sports star. He wore a black green stripy t-shirt and navy blue Jeans. Unlike most athletic jocks Oz cared about people other then himself, not letting his stardom get to him. "Heya fellers, how's it goin?" He brushed a strand of black hair from his face.  
  
"Hey Oz, yeah were good, summer was awesome. We had a blast, but some random chick turned Finch into a poetic writer." Oz slapped Kevin and Jim a high five.  
  
"Bull..shit." Oz said unbelieving. "The Finch Wiz changing his partying ways." He looked hard at Finch and grinned.  
  
"What can I say Oz, she stretched my horizons, awakened me to new greater things."  
  
Oz turned away from Finch not knowing how to react and slapped Kevin and Jim a high five. "Well dudes it's good to see you again. Three months is one hell of a long..time. So wait a minute does this mean you're not interested in High School girls anymore?"  
  
"Yes, I've out grown High School romance. Now I thrive for older mature woman I can talk poetry with, share common interests of the Arts with."  
  
Oz crashed on the locker he was previously leaning on pretending to faint from shock. "Fuck dude, I seriously hope you wake up from this nightmare or Stiffler will catch on and make the rest of your teenage life a living hell."  
  
After a few minutes Jim interrupted his friends scrabbling. "Anyway guys how about the dance Friday night in the Gym." He twitched his black eyebrows. "Should be fun."  
  
Oz smiled pumping his fist in the air. "Yeah I heard about that Jimbo it sounds like a blast and plus there's gonna be heaps of chicks there."  
  
They talked about the dance as they packed their books into their lockers. "Well I'm certainly looking forward to it. I think it's time Jim Levinstein hooked up with a girl."  
  
"This is gonna be interesting." Kevin mused fumbling for his history book on the American Revolution.  
  
"What is?" Finch asked  
  
"Today, this year. Remember guys were not sophomores any more, we're juniors the next step in high school." Kevin replied.  
  
"Yeah to the next step." Oz threw out his hand in front of him.  
  
"To the next step." Kevin added slapping his hand on Oz's  
  
"The next step." Jim followed suit placing his palm on the back of Kevin's hand.  
  
"Well Finch." Kevin asked nodding him over. "What do you say buddy, you with us?"  
  
Finch rolled his eyes, shook his head at his life long friends and somehow knew nothing would break their bond. "Yeah guy's to the next step." Finch dropped his hand on Jim's and held on.  
  
Each nodded there head and withdrew their hands cheering as the siren rang through out the halls of East Great Falls High. Students stampeded in all directions disappearing into the classes in a mad rush. Jim, Kevin, Oz and Finch stuffed their bags into their lockers and made for their History class waiting outside the front purple door.  
  
"Well fellers, this is it, another year at Great Falls." Oz mused to his friends who each grinned in turn. "What do you guys reckon shall we go for it?"  
  
Kevin grabbed the silver door knob and twisted. "Bring it on." 


	2. Vickie

Hey guys' thanks for all the positive reviews you inspired me to write my next chapter it continues on from where chapter one left off so I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it, don't forget to review after you read it because any feedback is great to have, thank you again. L8r P.S Read & Review  
  
The day had been dragging on. Class after class the teachers just stood there lecturing the teenagers on the do's and don'ts in class. There were disappointed moans echoing through the classrooms as the teachers talked about coming assignments and how hard they had to study if they were to graduate. You know the kind of lectures you receive on your first day back. History had gone on for what Kevin seemed like days. If it wasn't for Oz, Kev would of passed out over his wooden desk and been thrown a yellow slip for disturbing the class. Science hadn't been too much fun either Jim mixed two chemicals together that nearly singed his eyebrows. Luckily for Jim he had tripped over a stool and sent the chemicals flying in the opposite direction burning a small hole on the work bench Sherman was working at. Funny enough Sherman didn't seem to mind he was to busy throwing off some ridiculous pick up line from the movie terminator to some preppy cheerleader who just rolled her eyes and walked towards Stifflers table, but now it was English and there was no teacher in class.  
  
"Hey guys, where's Miss Berkley"? Oz asked turning over in his plastic, red chair facing Jim and Kevin.  
  
"Who cares man, less work for us." Kevin smiled pumping his fist high into the air.  
  
Jim straightened his collar trying to act cool. "Yeah man her lectures put me to sleep."  
  
"What. Bull shit," Oz thumped Jim on the arm laughing. "You're favorite subject's English who you trying to fool Jimbo?"  
  
"What.I do not. I'm not some smart geek, I'm cool and I don't care that she's running late see.this is me not caring." He rubbed at his shoulder scowling at Oz. "Besides you're the one that asked." He said defensively rocking his head from side to side coolly as a diversion while he rubbed hard at his bruise easing the pain.  
  
Before Oz could reply the blue classroom door swung open and all the students ran to their chairs as Miss Berkley strolled in. For a teacher she was quite young. She wore a red blouse with brown tight jeans. The teacher's blonde curly hair hung past her shoulders as she stood tall about to address the class. "Hello class, welcome back to another exciting year at East Falls. I hope you enjoy your time here and hopefully we'll get to know each other." She paused looking towards the door. "Now as a special treat class I would like to introduce you all to our new student Victoria Lathum."  
  
A few moments later a short girl with straight blonde hair, slowly entered the room. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Hi." She shyly waved, standing beside Miss Berkley.  
  
Kevin's mouth fell open, his eyes bulging in their sockets. Oh my god, she is so beautiful. He thought tilting on the back legs of his chair enjoying the scenery. The pretty blond girl wore a green tank top tucked into her long, black skirt that hung to her knees. Kevin felt like he was in a trance just watching her.  
  
"Ok class, who would like to show our new student Victoria around the school?" Miss Berkley asked looked around the class for a volunteer.  
  
Hey maybe I should do it. Kevin waved his arm around wildly in the air. "I'll do i." He was abruptly cut off as the teacher pointed a few desks in front of Kevin's.  
  
"Yes Sherman would you mind showing Victoria around the school get her settled in all right?"  
  
Sherman stood from his chair nodding his head smirking. "As the Shermanator it is my duty to accept this mission; I'll give Victoria the 101 on East Great Falls."  
  
Hesitantly Victoria tightened her pink backpack around her shoulder and walked to Sherman who pulled a chair from the desk next to his, inviting her take a seat. There were murmurs in the classroom as Victoria sat next to the one and only very eccentric Chuck Sherman.  
  
Shocked Kevin lost his balance on the plastic chair slipping under the desk, landing hard on his back. "Fuck you Sherman." Kevin moaned staring at bubblegum stuck underneath his desk.  
  
Oz jumped over his desk as the students gathered round making a semi circle watching in awe. "Hey man, are you okay." Oz asked pulling Kevin onto his feet."  
  
"Mr. Kevin." Miss Berkley trailed her finger down the list of students. "Myers. It might help next time if you have all six legs placed firmly on the ground." She crocked sarcastically. "Okay class, its time to return back to your seats so I can all tell you the performance criteria you will be assed by in my English class."  
  
Slowly the students sat back down taking out their English files.  
  
"Hey Kev, man what the hell happened?" Jim asked leaning over towards Kevin. "Is it the new girl? She's so hot." He wiggled his bushy eye brows grinning.  
  
"No way Jim wouldn't wanna spoil the Sherminators fun." He laughed softly so only Oz and Jim could hear him. "I just lost my balance that's all, no big deal." But as Kevin replied to his friends his gaze wandered to the pretty little blonde girl sitting besides the biggest loser in high school. He balled his fists under the desk angry at himself for not getting in before Sherman.  
  
The cafeteria food wasn't anything to brag about actually there were many rumors going around that there were a family of dead rats in the Sloppy Joes, but it was the place to be if you wanted to be seen with the in crowd. It was a huge white plastered room. Nicely furnished, wooden tables were placed in groups around the lunch room. Students were lined in a single file pushing their way through to the front entertaining their need for food.  
  
Oz and Jim were waiting in line talking amongst them selves. "So Oz do you reckon Kev was telling the truth about the new girl?" He asked.  
  
Oz craned his neck behind him now side on with Jim. "Nah dude, I can tell Kevin likes this girl no matter what he says." The lacrosse star said giving his bud a mischievous wink. "His just afraid of the competition he would have with the Sherminator.  
  
Both teenagers roared with laughter as they took a step closer. "Yeah.Chuck out classes him." Jim joked rolling his head from side to side.  
  
It wasn't to long until Jim and Oz were grabbing their plastic, brown trays still laughing at Kevin's expense. "Man have you ever wondered what they put in these Sloppy Joes?" Jim asked pilling his tray with two Joes next to his orange juice.  
  
"Yeah your hairy testicles fuck face." Stiffler appeared next to Jim eyeing the Sloppy Joes cautiously.  
  
Oz shook his head at Jim vigorously. "No Jim, just let it go dude." He could see the anger in Jim's eyes and he new shit was about to splatter. After all this time Jim the geek was going to step up for himself.  
  
Jim snapped his head at Stiffler narrowing his eyes. "Hey Stiffler at least I got testicles to donate, rumor has it you lost your virginity to your mothers poodle over the holidays." Jim shouted standing proudly as Steven Stiffler sports jock, face fell at Jim's harsh words.  
  
Stiffler lurched forward inches from Jim's face and retorted angrily "Fuck you shit head." Then Steven turned around collecting food from the cafeteria.  
  
Jim saw this as his opportunity to escape before Stiffler beat the shit out of him; and took off with Oz.  
  
"Damn it Jimbo I can't always back you up when you're in a bind man." Oz warned as kindly as he was capable of.  
  
"Sorry Oz, I know how you and Stiffler are buds and all, but common his.an ass hole." He wined as they were walking past the cheerleaders table. There were nine perky blondes and brunets dressed in their blue and white cheerleading outfits. Jim was admiring them with keen interest. Then out of the blue he was pushed hard from behind. Loosing his balance he flew through the air into a pretty young teenager with brown curly hair his head landing in her lap. The gravy from the Sloppy Joes oozing down the cheerleaders tight blue shirt. Hey this isn't too bad. Jim thought enjoying the warmness he felt leaning on the girl's lap, unaware of the awkward situation he was in.  
  
"You stupid dick, what the hell do you think you're doing?" The cheerleader spat throwing Jim flat on his ass on the cold sticky floor. "You've ruined my new top."  
  
Jim looked up at her, his cheeks bright red. "Ah.I'm sorry I didn't." The cheerleader cut him off abruptly throwing up her hands in frustration and what appeared to me embarrassment.  
  
"God you're like such a loser, common girls we're leaving." She shot off and not surprisingly the other eight cheerleaders stood at her command and walked off fussing over their leaders' top.  
  
Jim turned to see Stiffler laughing his head off. "You stupid fuck." Oz tried to hide his grin, but failed miserably. "Hey Jim, enjoy your trip down stairs?" Jim looked at the small puddle of orange juice on the table then glared at Stiffler, but not saying anything. He stood up nervously as everyone in the cafeteria began laughing at him then made his way to his table where Kevin and Finch waited.  
  
"Fuck Stiffler, you gotta lay off sometimes dude." Oz said  
  
Stiffler raised his hand to his chest. "What me." He asked sarcastically. "Fuck off Ozzie, no balls Jimbo had it coming."  
  
Chris Ostreicher shook his head disappointed at his Lacrosse team mate and walked towards his buddies wondering to himself, will Stiffler ever change.  
  
"Did you see what Stiffler did to me?" Jim wined rubbing his eyes. "I have no lunch now and I have the whole school laughing at me."  
  
Finch patted Jim on the shoulder. "Don't worry Jim just ignore the cretin." At least you got a free view of Erika's snatch." He winked giving Jim a thumbs up.  
  
"What do you think Kev?" Jim asked wanting a second opinion one that involved torturing Steven Stiffler.  
  
But Kevin didn't seem to hear him his gaze was focused else where. On the other side of the room sat the Sherminator with the lovely blonde Victoria. "So wild thing do you like to have fun?" he grinned his freckled face at Vickie sleazily.  
  
Vickie had put up with the geek for an hour now and the Sherminator was beginning to freak her out. She pushed back further into her chair hoping that he didn't notice. All though this guy was obviously a geek she didn't want to hurt his feelings. "Ah not really I'm the kind of girl that likes to stay in." she smiled sweetly occupying herself with her lipstick.  
  
Sherman leaned closer. "Yeah, I can dig that Vickie. You've just been targeted. for Shermination." He grinned rocking his head.  
  
Oh my god he's leaning in to kiss her. I'm gonna kill Sherman. Kevin balled his fists again imagining his hands were wrapped around Sherman's neck squeezing the life out of him. But then Kevin was snapped back to reality when Jim nudged him.  
  
"Oi Kev what do you think I should do?" Jim pleaded holding his hands out in front of him.  
  
"Shit Jim I don't know." Kevin snapped glaring at his friend.  
  
Finch interrupted. "Ah it appears the vixen has attracted the fox." He mused at the group.  
  
"Say what?" Oz asked confused as everyone else was.  
  
Finch shook his head ashamed that his friends were incapable of understanding him. "Kevin has fallen for the engaging Victoria Lathum."  
  
Kevin slammed his fists hard on the bench causing Jim to jump out of his skin. "NO I DON'T." He roared loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear. Without another word he sat peaceful in his chair just in time to see Vickie walking off with a girl about her height with long, brown curly hair and a skin tight black shirt and leather pants.  
  
"Oh thanks for rescuing me from that guy Chuck god what's his damage." Vickie laughed with the stranger she was walking with.  
  
She looked over as they left the cafeteria. "Hey no problem, I saw him about to use the Sherminator pickup line on ya. I thought I might save you before you're completely humiliated. My names Jessica by the way." She smiled at Vickie.  
  
"Oh hey thanks um my name's Victoria, but you know Vickie for short."  
  
"Cool well it's great to meet you Vickie, stick with me and I'll show you how to survive high school."  
  
The two young teenage girls walked down the hall together what would soon be a famous friendship.  
  
Kevin couldn't help but smile when he saw Sherman rubbing his eyes furiously, trying to hide the tears welling in the corners of his emerald greens. "Take that bitch." He coughed so none of the guys could hear him.  
  
"Hey you all right Kevin." Oz asked sincerely.  
  
So what if she walked off with Jessica, Sherman was crying by himself and Kevin had a chance with Vickie even if it was slim it was still a chance nether the less "No, but I will be." 


End file.
